


New Year's Day

by TheFirstMaster



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMaster/pseuds/TheFirstMaster
Summary: It's been months after the final battle has ended. And the New Year's Eve has come! Or is it New Year's Day already? Because of his irresponsible drinking habits, Gintoki Sakata forgot that he was supposed to go to the shrine to celebrate New Year's Day with his Yorozuya family. But then realized he has a company. And maybe it's that time when he finally asked her about everything he missed out, two years later.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, TheFirstMaster here!  
> I’ll get this straight, this is actually my first time contributing fan fiction after years of being away from making them. I started on Wattpad, with the same username used but I didn’t get to finish my works there because of some reason that I forgot (lol). I'm also from another fandom and hopefully I’ll get back there when I finally can, for the sake of finishing my old works.
> 
> Right now, it’s GinTsu Week 2021! It’s my first time participating, and I just love this ship so much that I can’t ignore contributing more fan content for them. So, here's Day 1: Star gazing.
> 
> This is inspired by the events on the last chapters of the manga.

He knew right after he woke up that he really messed up his schedule. Not that it mattered so much since everyone knows how much of a lazy ass he is. But it will be troublesome to think when the kids will give him a whole hour of their scolding after he didn’t get to fully celebrate New Year’s.

Though it’s still hours early before the dawn, Gintoki finally got up from his place where he slept on. But it was late when he realized that he would get a heavy hangover later. Adding to that was he never learned after that pretend scandal happened started to mess his head with so many memories that time.

But before it completely clouded his head with misery, he started to walk out of the room. But as he got to the last step while reaching his hands to the door, a soft groan was heard. He was going to shout loud until he saw where the sound originated from. The darkness in the room gave the creepy aura in the room, until he saw the starlight that was then illuminated her scarred face.

“Oh, it’s just you.” He said as he tries to ease the tension in him for his fears towards ghosts die down.

Tsukuyo finally looked in his way and started to get up. Trying to regain her composure after unconsciously being taken over by her low tolerance in drinking alcohol. 

Speaking of alcohol, bottles of sake were seen scattered on the floor. People who they were supposed to be with were nowhere to be seen but the confetti and party hats were seen at some parts. Evidences of the New Year’s Eve party hours earlier can still be seen all over the room.

She wondered with mixed feelings of worry, then asked, “What the hell happened here? And where’s everyone?”  
“You scared them off, didn’t you? And why did those bastards leave me here with a drunk terminator?”  
“Do you think you can’t do chaos when you’re get easily hammered?”  
“What did you just say?!”

The argument went on and on for a few more minutes. But then, it was the former Shiroyasha who took notice of the time. He wasn’t sure if it’s already morning or not.

Knowing that everyone else who they came with inside the room they are at disappeared, he assumed that they went to the place where the traditional ceremony takes place. He then tried to find a clock somewhere to know if the new year’s already have passed, but the gave up after a few seconds. “Probably went already to the shrine.”  
“Let’s go follow them then.”, she swiftly replied.  
“We’re already late for that. We might not end up seeing each other there with that sea of people, it’ll be a pain to find them.” The silver-haired man replied in dead-panned while picking boogers in his nose.

It’s an excuse for him to be away from everyone since he’s not in the mood to squish himself in the crowds. After all, he has more time for that later. And to take the chance of not puking himself up so early.

While he settled down and sat behind the door and took support for his back from it, she started picking up some bottles and put them on the table. While doing so, she asked.  
“You’re not worried for Shinpachi and Kagura?”

Not that he doesn’t care, but those two already looked so independent. Getting worried was not the last thing he could think of right now, but for the record, they got a lot stronger than before. “Please, they have enough guardians to go with them. Besides, it’s not like they’re not prepared from doing traditions and shit.”

As he felt the wind breeze, Gintoki started to gaze above where he is, the stars never shined so brightly.  
Tracking to where he was staring at, she followed him afterwards. Going beside to where he sat, and a three-meter gap of distance between them. Being outside of the rented room, she then noticed on how the Courtesan of Heaven has been starstruck to the night sky.

Did she remember how many nights she’s been admiring the stars? O when she tries if there will be a shooting star? Or when she starts wishing to the sky? Of course, she did.  
How come it was only her spending the night while thinking how he’s been in those times? It was a known fact that those he left behind can’t help but hope for him to come home.

Looking back at where he’s absent, everyone was busy taking steps to carry on after they defended the world against Utsuro. Being reminded by those times, she got lost in thought somehow.

Little did she know, he’s been staring at her for a minute now.

As she continued in her deep thoughts, she suddenly asked, “Aren’t you supposed to spend more time with them?”  
“Huh?” Wondering by how she went to ask him about that.  
“You’ve been away for a few years. Those two might have begun to mature and do things on their own, but they still need you around. And now that you’re back, you can make more memories with them.”  
“Sure, sure. But can’t a man be carefree for himself?”  
“Unlike you, I can’t stay doing nothing and you know that.”  
Scratching his hair, the permed samurai can’t help but feeling defeated after that. “You can just take a break, woman. Geez, it’s only the first day of the year.”  
“But I can’t just be here...”

As the conversation was hold off to that moment, the two were still at the balcony. Both have no idea what to say, to be honest. Greetings were already made after he came back. That was until he was reminded by something. It might be a good time to ask her.

“One favor then.” He then started to get proper, himself as he might not get away with it when she finds out that he was actually the guy who wore Kyuubei’s underwear on his head.

“What is it?” Why does he sound so serious about it?

Preparing his next lines. he has no idea why he gets so nervous today. But if he’ll get to meet his doom, he’d rather get beaten up or attacked by a number of kunai, than not getting a reply from her.

“Will you tell me everything that happened from those years that I was away?”

Everything paused in her mind. She already knew what he meant. Everything that happened while he’s gone, she knew she have to remember them all for him to understand why things turned into what they are in the present. She can’t help to think and see how and where she will start. 

“Are you willing to stay then when I tell you so?”  
It took him three seconds to realize what she just said. 

“S-stay awake! I mean, stay awake, it will be a lot for you to catch up.”

In herself, Tsukuyo hoped that he didn’t mind about what weird it sounded. Unfortunately, that’s not what happened.

“Just make it short for me then.” He answered briefly. Gintoki might not be interested in a lot of things, but what really matters for him are the people he cares so much about.  
Noticing how he finally smiled throughout their conversation, she also did the same thing. “Maybe I’ll make it short. I’d rather spent the rest of the night smoking here anyway.” She remarked as her words started to make sense. Different stories from the people he knew; those who live in Edo, especially the Kabuki-cho and then, Yoshiwara. They were told that night so that before the sun rises, he’ll be able to catch up with them. His family, his friends and everyone else who patiently waited for him all this time.

Now, the stars are here to stay the night. But in his case, he might as well indulge the lovely starry sky, with the moon beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> January 1 is an important day for me, personally. But I only thought at first to try to use that occasion in one of my stories and this is the result, I guess. Though in this one-shot, the idea for this story actually came out of nowhere. Yet it took me a long time to finish this (lol). 
> 
> I hope you readers enjoyed it! Until the next fanfic I publish. \\(^o^)/
> 
> (I wish I’ll keep this up, school works are a pain and yet I can’t ignore them.)


End file.
